1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a touch operation control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technology for an electronic apparatus equipped with a touch operation section allowing a touch operation such as a slide operation, a technology is known in which a slide sensor (touch operation section) is arranged on a side surface of the housing of the electronic apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-238955. In this technology, in a case where a user viewing a display screen (touch screen) of an information terminal performs a touch operation with a thumb or the like while holding the housing of the information terminal with the right hand, the slide sensor can be operated only by the user sliding the thumb along a side surface of the housing instead of operating a portion not easily reachable by a finger such as a corner of the display screen. As a result, a user interface that is excellent in operability can be provided.